The Short Story of Seido Hatake
by 211Boyfriend
Summary: Seido Hatake is the eldest daughter of Kakashi Hatake. Kashi is her little sister, but she'll be more important later. Now is Seido's time, even though she feels like no one knows she exists anymore... Except for two raven-haired boys.


_**Disclaimer!**_  
I do _not _own _'The Wiener Dog Magnet'_. It is written and illustrated by Hayes Roberts, and I found it on the internet  
I also do _not_ own _Naruto_, or the characters I am borrowing for this Fanfiction. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, along with the characters.  
I _do_ own the characters Kashi and Seido Hatake.

Enjoy!

"Did'ja check under my bed," the young Hatake asked nervously, clutching her pink and frilly bed sheets tightly.

"Of course, sweetie," Kakashi replied to his youngest daughter, sitting in the rocking chair by her bed.

"And in my closet?"

"Yep!"

"And my night light is on?"

"Yes," he replied again, smiling a bit.

"Now you can read me a story," she yipped, grinning wide, one tooth right in the middle missing.

Kakashi chuckled and nodded, "Yes, which one this time?"

"The Wiener Dog Magnet," she cried, jumping up in her bed and bouncing around.

Kakashi swooped his arm forward, knocking his daughter onto her bottom back on the bed.

"Why'd ya do that, daddy," she asked, faking a pout.

"Because you're supposed to be going to bed, remember," he asked lightly.

"Oh, right!"

Kashi Hatake grabbed her favorite stuffed elephant and cuddled into it, allowing her dad to tuck her and Mr. Snuffles, as she called it, into bed. Then he grabbed the book and leant back in the chair, scratching the back of his head for a moment.

"Sit next to me, daddy!"

Kakashi looked back up from the cover of the book to see his daughter's pleading face – bad idea. He sighed, knowing very well he couldn't say no to his little angel. He slid into her bed, wrapping one of his arms around her and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Ready to start?"

"Mhm!"

"Once there was a little monkey named –" "—Kiki Marie!"

"Yes, Kiki Marie. You have to be quiet, honey." "Oh… Okay!"

"After cleaning her room sixteen times, she took her allowance to the magnet store. There were many magnets to choose from. She picked the wiener dog, and paid one nickel."

"That's not much," Kashi pointed out, "And she cleaned her room _sixteen_ times!"

"Maybe she didn't spend all of her allowance," Kakashi replied.

Kashi remained silent.

"And she loved the wiener dog magnet very much. She took it everywhere she would go, and showed it all of her favorite places. But as she got close to the river, where real wiener dogs live, something strange started to happen."

"Daddy, wiener dogs don't live by the river."

"Be quiet, sweetie."

"Okay!"

"Real wiener dogs were sticking to her magnet."

"That doesn't work! I tried!"

"Kashi! Do you want me to read the story or not?"

"_Sorry_ daddy," she sighed, snuggling more into his side.

Kakashi sighed as well.

"She tried to walk on, hoping they would just fall off or something. But they didn't. Finally the dogs were so heavy she couldn't even carry them anymore. She wished she had picked a different magnet. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise! There, in the river, were two alligators trapped in the rapids! Kiki Marie had an idea. She gathered all her strength, mostly from eating broccoli, and hurled the wiener dogs across the river."

"That doesn't work either," Kashi yawned and Kakashi patted her head.

"Shh," he whispered.

"Due to the magnetism, they formed a magnetic wiener dog bridge. And the alligators collapsed in safety. The King of All Alligators presented Kiki Marie with a blue ribbon for saving the day. And she, and all of the wiener dogs, slept very soundly that night…"

He looked down at his daughter, silken silver hair covering her face, snoring soundly. She had a knack for falling asleep quickly, thank the heavens.

Kakashi very carefully removed his arm from under her and laid her head upon her pillow, slowly sliding off her bed and walking out of the room, turning the light on, but leaving the door open. He sighed once again and walked down the hall, poking his head into his other daughter's well-lit room.

"Seido?"

"Yeah?"

"Lights o—" he couldn't finish his sentence before his eldest daughter tackled him, clinging onto him.

"Glomp," she yelled.

He quickly held onto her tightly so she didn't fall, and carried her back into her room.

"Shush! I just got Kashi to go to sleep," he lightly scolded.

"_Oh well,_" she replied, grinning wide. He attempted to pry her off him, but she was cling on far too strong.

"Seido," he whined.

"Daddy," she mocked him, laughing.

He rolled his eyes and smirked under his mask, falling face-first onto her bed.

"_Agh!_ Okay, _okay,_ let me up," she cried, flailing her arms.

"No way, now I want to cuddle," he replied, rolling over and holding her close to him.

She snorted, "You never want physical contact."

"That's a lie and you know it," he replied, "You just never hug me until I tell you to go to bed. Then you're begging me to stay awake."

"Yep!"

"It's tiresome!"

"You're busy the whole day, though," she pouted.

"Because I have to work," he groaned back.

"Can't you take a day off?"

"I have Saturdays off, normally."

"Lies!"

"I said _normally!_ Just not the past few weeks."

Seido sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. New genin squads coming in, I know…"

Kakashi looked into her dark brown eyes and felt odd.

"Are you feeling alright," he asked, placing his wrist on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Yeah," she said, shaking his hand off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she quickly snapped, "Can I go to bed?"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, "What's with the sudden mood change?"

"It's nothing," she grumbled, trying to twist away from him.

Kakashi propped himself up on her bed and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms all the way around her.

"Talk to me."

"About?"

"Whatever is bothering you," he responded.

"Who said something is bothering me," she asked, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Is it the new genin squad?"

"_No!_"

Kakashi paused, thinking about it.

"Ah. I see now…"

"See what," she huffed.

"Why you're upset."

"You wouldn't understand," she finally growled.

"I do, though."

"No, you don't."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're upset because you feel like I don't spend enough time with you, right? Whenever I'm home I always make sure Kashi is okay, and isn't sick like usual. And now that I have a new genin squad, I'm going to spend less time at home."

Seido chewed her bottom lip softly, puffing out a large amount of air.

"_Maybe…_"

"You miss it when we would spend nights like tonight… don't you?"

She took a long pause before answering.

"Yeah," she said softly.

Kakashi brushed the remaining silver hair out of her eyes again, and then started rubbing circles on her pale cheek with his thumb, thinking. She continued chewing her bottom lip, thinking as well.

"Well," he said after a while, "I'm not getting them until Monday. I can take a few days off until then; have Kurenai and Asuma babysit Kashi. We could spend time together."

Seido looked up, hope glistening in her eyes.

"_Really?!"_

"If you want to."

"_Yes,_" she cheered, perking up and hugging her father around the neck.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, returning the tight embrace.

"So, sounds good?"

"Sounds _great,_" she giggled, pulling back.

Kakashi slipped down his mask to kiss her on the forehead, and then lifted her up and plopped her back onto her bed.

"Then see you tomorrow," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, dad."

She snuggled under her own covers, and Kakashi walked out, turning the light off.

"Door open, or closed?"

"Open," she replied.

"Alright."

He then walked back to his room, pondering on what to actually do tomorrow. He laid in bed after switching into pajamas, and decided it would be best decided if Seido chose the next day their plans.


End file.
